


Nothing Scares Me Anymore

by prancingprongs



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 2: The Sea of Monsters (Percy Jackson), Book 3: The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Demi-Gods, Epic Love, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, Tragedy, Tragic Love Story, a love story but a very sad one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prancingprongs/pseuds/prancingprongs
Summary: This is a story of two lovers. Both destined to love the other but only one is destined to die. Both are betrayed by the other and yet still love each other. This is a story of friendship, love, betrayal, death, and adventure.This is my story.Andromeda is one of the best warriors Chiron had the pleasure to train. Then Luke arrives. They fell in love but then Luke betrayed the camp and she didn't know who to choose, the love of her life or the camp that raised her.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Eros x Original Female Character, Luke Castellan/Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

I didn’t choose this life. I mean, who would? A life of running and fighting isn’t exactly ideal. Di immortales, I’m making it sound like it’s this lonely, terrifying existence but it isn’t. Well, at least not ALL of the time.

I know I said that I didn’t choose this life but if I could’ve chosen, then I would pick this one. My life is rough, I’ll admit that but I wouldn’t change it for the world. I’ve experienced more adventure and love than the average person does in a whole lifetime. Of course, being a demi-god, my life isn’t exactly that of the “average persons”.

I bet you’re wondering when I’m going to get to the point, well this is the point. As you’ve probably already guessed, this story doesn’t have a “happy ending”. Though to be fair, this is a story about my life. If I had to describe it, I would call my life a love story of epic proportions. Tragic, but realistic.

Hi, my name is Andromeda Edwards and this is my story. (I suggest you bring tissues).


	2. The Day Everything Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first multi-chapter story on here, I hope you enjoy! A couple of notes: 1) This story has some flashbacks but for the most part it's in the present. It follows the story of Luke and my original character, Andromeda. The first chapter is partly about his arrival to camp in late 2000 and the story just progresses from here. I'll be sure to post dates when it changes.   
> I hope y'all enjoy it!

1996  
I ran all the way home, so far and so fast that my feet burned. My lungs strained to take a breath but I couldn’t stop. If I stopped, then I was dead. The front door loomed ahead, and I prayed to whoever was listening that it was unlocked. My hand grasped the knob and turned it sharply.   
Damnit, it’s locked.   
“Mom! Open the door, please hurry!” I shrieked as I banged on the door with one hand and twisted the knob with the other. No response. My heart was pounding and I knew I didn’t have much longer before the creature found me again. I had to think quickly as to where my mom kept the spare key. A deep voice rang in my head, The pot, check the pot next to the door. My hand sunk into the dirt, feeling for the key. My fingers touched something metal and pulled it out. I found it. The door slammed open before I could even think about putting it in the lock.   
“Hurry, get inside Amara!” My mom said as she ushered me inside. She scanned the front lawn, searching for what was chasing me. Hurriedly, she locked the door and pulled me up the stairs.   
“This can’t be happening” She mumbled to herself but I could only hear bits and pieces. “Not supposed to.. damnit Eros you told me…she’s too young…more time... need more time”.  
“Mom, what’s going on? I’m scared. Why is this happening?” I shakily asked. My words fell upon deaf ears as she pulled me into my room. She frantically pulled the closet doors open. My eyes watered as she shoved clothes into a bag. “Mommy please, I don’t understand. Why are we leaving? What’s chasing me?”  
“Mommy doesn’t know sweetheart, I just have to get you somewhere safe.” She handed me my bag and smoothed my hair down. “I’ll be right back, alright love. I want you to grab your toothbrush while Mommy packs a bag and then we’ll get on the road, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Now, you’re probably wondering what led us to this point. Well, I was at a friend’s house eating a PB&J when this giant 9-headed thing burst through the glass sliding door. My mom always told me that if something even remotely scary came after me to run home and get her, so that’s exactly what I did.   
One thing I didn’t know when she left my room was that it would be the last time I saw her. The last thing I ever heard her say was to run, and never stop running until I got to Camp Half-Blood. That was before the monster ripped her limb from limb. 

Present-day  
Sweat dripped down the side of my face as I raised my sword. Strands of hair fell around my face as I moved, waiting to strike. My eyes narrowed at my opponent, and I leapt forward. Metal crashed against metal as my sword met his shield. He sidestepped and slashed his broadsword towards me. The tip grazed my forearm, and I hissed in pain. Red flashed before my eyes and I lunged forward, swiping my sword towards his face which he easily dodged.  
“Come on Andromeda, you can do better than that,” Chiron yelled from the sidelines.  
“Yes, sir.”  
I focused up and readied my sword. My opponent sliced towards me and tore the shoulder strap of my armor, cutting through to my skin. He swiped again but this time I blocked his attack. The only sounds were metal grinding against metal, and Chirons’ hooves pacing against the dirt. Then, there was a blood-curdling scream at the entrance to the camp. We immediately stopped, listening for what could've caused it. There was another scream and we sprinted over to help, following the other campers to the scene. Our eyes were drawn to the entrance where there was a cyclops chasing a satyr and some kids. A girl with short black hair screamed at her companions to get to the camp while she fought it off. She fought bravely but was defeated when she was picked up and crushed in the monster's meaty hands. She fell to the ground limply. A pine tree grew from her body at an alarming rate, and I watched as a blue light spread around the borders of the camp. The kids came through the light just as the cyclops caught up to them. We prepared ourselves for a fight but as the cyclops were about to enter the camp, they slammed into the blue light unable to enter.   
Murmurs spread throughout the campers. We were all startled, half expecting the light to give and the cyclops would come pouring through.   
“It must be a barrier to keep the monsters out,” Chiron spoke curiously. “I wonder where it came from.”  
“We might want to keep an eye on it to make sure it isn’t a temporary cure Chiron,” I spoke hesitantly just as shocked as he was.  
My attention turned to the two demi-gods standing in front of us. There was a blonde-haired girl with dirt and blood smeared across her face, the tears running down her face left behind clean skin, and there was an ashy-haired boy, he looked distraught but he didn’t show any signs of breaking down just yet. He looked around my age, and I noted that he looked uncomfortable with all the attention he and the girl were receiving. Chiron asked me to take them to the Big House and get them cleaned up.  
I cautiously walked over to the pair, holding my hands up so they would know that I wasn’t a threat. They looked at each other and then at me warily.  
“My name’s Andromeda. Amara for short, if you’d like. Chiron, the camp trainer, asked me to escort you to the Big House so that we can get you some fresh clothes and you both can get cleaned up. If that’s alright with you?” I spoke calmly. “If you’d like, I can explain a bit about this camp on the way over? May I ask your names?”  
They nodded, and the boy spoke up first, “My name’s Luke, Luke Castellan, and this is Annabeth Chase.” He pointed to the girl clinging to his arm. Annabeth spoke softly as she said, “It’s nice to meet you.”  
“It’s nice to meet you both as well,” I smiled at her reassuringly. “Let’s get going, yeah? It’s almost time for dinner.”


End file.
